


A Delicious Distraction

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Gaming, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lipstick Marks, Trans Akali, Trans Female Character, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: Evelynn doesn't like to be ignored. While Akali is gaming late one night, she gives her a distraction she can't pull away from.





	A Delicious Distraction

Evelynn was elegantly draped on the bed, her silk nightgown flowing off of her and exposing her shapely thigh all the way up her leg until the barest hint of her black lacy underwear peeked out. In her hands was a book that she casually flipped the pages, enjoying the tale of political intrigue and forbidden romance between the covers. Her chest rose and fell, generous cleavage from her open robe emphasized her steady breathing. She had a small amount of makeup that emphasized her cheekbones, purple lipstick so dark it was almost black, and eyeliner wings so sharp they could kill a man.

All this, painting her as the picture of seduction and beauty she was, yet the girl sitting at her desk hadn’t looked over her shoulder in half an hour. Evelynn looked at the back of her girlfriend’s head, ponytail bobbing with her slight head movements. Framed by headphones she said she wore so that the rest of the house wouldn’t be bothered by the noise, but Akali was never quiet herself. Either calling out important information for her friends or more likely, yelling insults at someone for playing badly. Both were rightfully a little amusing to listen to.

The loud and rapid clicking of Akali’s mouse was, truthfully, at one point annoying to hear but in time was just a noise Evelynn associated with the rambunctious girl. She had on more than one occasion, encouraged her gaming habits with gifts and she enjoyed getting to watch Akali be happy playing them of course. Yet…

The book in her hand was tossed casually to the side and landed on a pillow. With a grace befitting of the Diva of pop herself, she rose from the bed with a swirl of her nightgown at her sides. She approached from behind, watching her like a predator would stalk prey. She could see the characters on the girl’s screen moving back and forth and using flashy abilities. No doubt the game was complex but Akali was fast and pressed her buttons with purpose as her mouse flew across the screen. The teasing part of Evelynn’s personality mixed with the vixen inside of her when she stood behind Akali and didn’t even get a glance.

Akali almost jumped out of her seat when two elegant arms slid around her neck. A purr echoed in her ear and Akali was incredibly well aware of the soft breasts against her back. Fingers teased the collar of Akali’s shirt, dipping inside and gently scratching her fingernails over the girl’s collarbones.

“Darling…” The honey sweet nickname made Akali squirm in her seat for a moment. She was trying to focus on the game but Evelynn was definitely trying to pull her away. “How much longer?”

“Sorry babe.” Akali was serious with her apology, if not embarrassed that her mic no doubt picked up the siren’s almost sultry tone. She couldn’t stop playing or risk losing the match but to show Evelynn her words weren't hollow, her head dipped for just a moment and placed a kiss on the arm around her. “It’s ranked, otherwise I’d afk in a second for you.”

For once, Evelynn had felt herself slightly pout at the words. A thought crossed her mind. Wasn’t Akali the clingy needy one, not her? Yet being denied the simple request was making her feel the slightest bit petty. Her lips gently grazed Akali’s neck and rewarded her with a yelp of surprise.

“Baaabe.” Akali whined under her breath, not truely pushing Evelynn away but she did squirm in her seat. Her eyes only looked away from the screen for a moment to glance at the woman who grinned back at her like a hungry animal.

“Don’t let me distract you darling.” Evelynn purred with satisfaction as she looked at Akali’s neck, seeing the tint of her lipstick on her skin. Personally, she enjoyed bites and bruises more but the mark was still appealing. Her fingers worked the collar of the shirt away to expose more skin, her lips firmly and repeatedly pressing against Akali’s neck and shoulder, leaving purple lip-shaped marks across her skin and the edge of her white shirt. It was like watching a painting bloom on her skin, the lipstick stains either a perfect imprint of her lips or smudged against it. She wouldn’t stop until dozens of the prints had spread from Akali’s jaw, down her neck, and scattered across her shoulder.

Each new kiss gave her music to enjoy, hearing Akali whine from the physical affection. She bit into her bottom lip and tried to muffle the noise, making the sound all the sweeter to Evelynn’s ears. Finally satisfied with her work, Eve licked at her teeth and was very tempted to sink them into the skin in front of her. Instead she let the teeshirt loosely fall back to where it was and plant one final kiss on the rapper’s cheek.

“Sorry~” Her singsong voice was obvious in its implication that she was not.

“You’re gonna make me lose my focus…” Akali’s grumble was barely audible. Her face and neck were flushed like a cherry tomato and it was truly adorable for Eve, who had to hold back from pinching the girl’s cheeks. Even more enjoyable than her almost palpable embarrassment was just barely being able to see her knees pressed together under the desk, no doubt trying to suppress a reaction from herself. There was a muffled noise from her headset before Akali put on a scowl and looked at her screen to speak into the mic. “You’re basically feeding asshole shut up about me.”

“Now we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Evelynn hummed, feeling the hunger inside of her chest flare at the sight. Her fingers gently rubbed at the rapper’s shoulder, feeling the tenseness in them either from Akali focusing on her game or trying to not focus on how her body was reacting to all these teasing touches. Evelynn looked at the marks she had left on the tantalizing flesh in front of her and had a wicked idea. “I’ll be right back darling.”

Akali whined her name again when Evelynn walked off, leaving her sitting uncomfortably curled up on her chair. Akali had no way to prepare for what she was about to do to her and it was all the sweeter for it. The diva walked past the bed until she found the small makeup bag she kept stashed in her girlfriends room. She had one in almost every room of the house in total honesty, ready at any moment to need to look her best. She unzipped the bag and pulled out the dark purple lipstick she was the most fond of. She reapplied a new layer and made sure it was enough for what she had planned.

Akali’s ears struggled to listen through her headphones, hearing something rustling and a satisfied sigh of the Diva in the shadows. Her senses were wired and waiting for Evelynn to pounce her but at heart she was a gamer and knew that she’d _probably_ get reported if she left the match. She heard some more comments from her teammates but decided instead of her normal response of calling them virgins and to focus, she kept quiet for once. Despite her heart beating fast like her usual adrenaline fueled gaming binges, her hands were shaking just a little bit more than she would like.

It wasn’t much help either that Evelynn’s ‘affection’ had made her underwear more uncomfortable than she would have liked as well. If she could keep her focus it would go away soon though, so she just adjusted her shirt to at least give her some decency before quickly jumping back into the digital fray.

With her handiwork still brazenly on display, Evelynn took a moment to admire it again against the less flushed skin of Akali’s neck. The dark purple was a fantastic contrast with the girl’s palish complexion. Her hand had a mind of it’s own as she dragged the tip of her nail up the top of the girl’s spine and over her neck. 

“Eve!” The surprised yelp made the woman in question chuckle, seeing Akali’s hair stand on end at the light graze of a touch. She struggled for a moment with the decision but her embarrassment was enough she didn’t want these people to hear her. Her hand let go of the mouse and covered the microphone of her headset.

“I’ll… I’ll come to bed soon…” Akali bashfully spoke over her shoulder, by now easily figuring out what Evelynn had been hinting at. That answer would have satisfied her a minute ago but she had a new plan to tease Akali.

“Hm? Oh don’t worry about that.” Evelynn spoke slowly, drawing out the words in the voice of a seductress. Stepping around the chair and leaning a hand against the desk, her hip on display through slit of her nightgown. Her hand was gone from Akali’s neck and instead dragged under the rapper’s chin, soft and quick, just enough to make her flinch. “We don’t need a bed to have fun.”

Akali’s face instinctively followed the touch and turned, forcing her to take her eyes off of the game for a moment and seeing the amber glow in the Siren’s eyes. Evelynn raised a finger and hovered it over her lips in a silent ‘shush’ and a wink. She lowered herself down, crouching past Akali’s eye level, and slipped underneath the desk. 

“E-eve? Hey wait, don’t unplug any of my stuff!” Akali squeaked in surprise, trying to look under the desk from her chair. She was only snapped back to attention when she heard the noises of her character getting damaged, and a couple choice word of her teammates for standing still.

Like a cat prowling, Evelynn was on all fours until she could curl up and kneeled in front of Akali’s legs, tucking her nightgown under her knees to get comfortable. Akali was sitting with her knees tightly pressed together, fidgeting in her seat while she struggled to focus on her game.

“H-hey dude, go behind them instead of tr_ YING to _ \- oh!” Akali’s voice broke for half a second in surprise, feeling hands slowly run up her thighs from out of sight. The blush that had hopefully receded now returned full force and made her skin _ very _ warm. Her focus was struggling to stay on task when she felt sharp nails gently drag down her exposed thighs. It took her teammate yelling at her three times before she could finally respond. “Fuckin… What? Ya just, go in and shut up god.”

“Go in hm?” Evelynn hummed to herself and took that as an open invitation. Her fingers stroked the thighs in front of her, feeling Akali twitch at the touch as it tickled her before she became emboldened and pushed her hands in between the legs and spread them. Akali jumped so hard the chair screeched as it dragged across the floor sharply.

She had accidentally given herself enough room to see under the desk now. Taking her eyes off the game in front of her, Akali looked at amber eyes filled with a fake innocence. Evelynn fluttered her eyelashes as if she was merely flirting lightly, not kneeling between Akali’s legs. The diva’s hand slowly massaged along the pale of Akali’s inner thigh, hearing the shape inhale from above her and already picturing the way Akali would bite at her lip, an adorable habit Eve loved.

Evelynn gingerly picked up the edge of baggy teeshirt with her nails and moved it aside to see her prize. The tent in the girl’s boxers betrayed her acting over her microphone to sound normal and calm. Her hand was placed on the hard-on beneath the clothing, feeling its warmth under her fingers before she gently applied pressure. Akali’s knees jumped at the feeling as she let out a soft grunt, catching it in her throat and trying to hold back anymore.

Evelynn made quick work of the buttons and with some less than gentle pulling, freed the cock until it was hovering over her face. She purred low in her throat at the sight, enjoying seeing the result of her teasing. Evelynn kept Akali’s legs open with her body, feeling how she was trying to close them out of embarrassment, giving her free reign to draw her hand up and down the girl’s length. Not touching her fully but just teasing her lightly.

“Eeeeve…” Akali dragged out the voice in a forced whispered much to the woman’s amusement. She tightened her grip, now openly stroking the length in front of her face and drew another low whine out of Akali. Evelynn flicked her thumb across the pink head, feeling the slick of the girl’s precum smear across it. Her tongue snaked out from between her lips, like a predator ready to feed. 

When soft and wet lips pushed against the length of her cock, Akali inhaled sharply and threw her attention out the window. Her hand jumped from her keyboard and grabbed at the edge of the table, looking down between her legs. Evelynn was staring at her face with intense amber eyes, watching for Akali’s reactions. Her lips were pressed against the side of the cock, kissing it firmly and letting her tongue slip out to quickly lash against the hot skin.

She pulled away slowly with a grin, her tongue running across her teeth lasciviously as she looked up with amusement wrinkling the corners of her eyes. She got to watch Akali staring shamelessly at her lips, her pupils dilating wider the longer she stared. The purple stain on her skin, in such a lewd spot, was the final push Akali needed to think this was a good idea. Evelynn knew what she was doing, loudly kissing the underside of the cock again and again until she was on the other side, leaving marks the entire way. Her lips hovered close to the sensitive tip, her warm breath against it making Akali shiver openly. 

Loud noises blasted into Akali’s ears and made her wince, even Evelynn could hear the arguing amongst Akali’s teammates. The woman chuckled at the noise and held a finger up to her lips again.

“Go back to your game Rogue.” Evelynn’s voice was low and quiet, her focus situated on stroking the girl’s cock in her tight grip. The lipstick stains smeared against her fingers as she ran across them. She didn’t want to look away, the sight of the woman’s marks on her and so daintily kneeling at her lap was making her brain shut down.

Evelynn was pleased when she heard the clicking of the mouse start again. She loved to reward her darling girlfriend for doing what she was told. Her lips returned to the hot skin with the intent to leave more markings and this time wanted to do it right.

Akali’s lip stung from how hard she was biting at it, her hands and brain just running through the motions of the game at this point. She got taunts from her own teammates and even her enemies if she bothered to read the chat. Instead her focus was just on feeling something soft and wet she couldn’t see running across her sex. A moan built in her throat and she tried to hide it with a grunt. It worked for a moment before Evelynn wrapped her lips around the tip of her cock, swirling her tongue around the sensitive member.

“Oh fuck.” Akali’s voice broke for a second as she whispered the curse, sounding more like a quiet whine than she would have liked. Her hands left the controls to run through her hair hurriedly before returning back to the game. Her breathing was probably louder than she realized and she moved the microphone just a little bit further away to make sure. It still didn’t stop her from being made fun of for the noises she had accidentally let slip out, one specifically annoying comment asking her if she was ‘crying over being bad.’

“Sh-shut up and… fuck off.” Akali’s normally quick wit was slipping her but in all fairness, she’s never had to defend herself while in a compromising situation like this before. As soon as she had gotten the words out, Evelynn had pushed her lips further down the shaft in her mouth and heard another groan through the wooden barrier of the table. While Akali was flustered and struggling to keep her composure, Evelynn was humming while she worked.

Evelynn pulled back slowly, the head leaving her lips with a satisfying pop, before kissing from the base to the tip, leaving only faded marks as most of her lipstick was wearing off. She had a favorite way to play with Akali. Rile her up before backing off until she would complain and whine for more, then she would do it again and again.

Pursing her lips Evelynn gently blew a short stream of air against the sensitive head, now swollen from her affection. The feeling of Akali’s pulse though the hot skin made her smile. It was almost dangerous how much fun it was to tease her. 

“Eve…” Akali whispered her name like she was begging, just pathetic enough to sound delectable to her. Evelynn looked up from under the desk, not hiding the egotistical vixen smile on her face. She pressed the girl’s shaft against her cheek as she did, leaving a small smear of her lipstick on her skin, and admired the flushed face of her girlfriend. Akali’s breath was low and quick, her eyes desperately asking permission for something. Evelynn loved it.

“Oh, Poor baby.” The siren chuckled, her lips gently dragging across the shaft and placing a kiss along it. Some would think she was submissive in her position, but both of them knew Eve held the control. “You just can’t help yourself can you?”

Akali shook her head, her headphones now around her neck and jostling with the movement. She was trying her best not to move or make a noise, her hands clenching by her side as she waited. Still Evelynn continued to tease her. The smeared lipstick on Eve’s lips, the stains of purple on her sex, the way Evelynn just stared up at her smiling as she slowly stroked her.

“Pleeeaase…” Akali pleaded through a shaky exhale. She was fidgeting in her seat trying to ask for what she wanted. Evelynn knew but she still pretended to think, taking her time as she continued to watch Akali stare at her hands as she worked. The headset around Akali’s neck had been forgotten by the two of them, focused instead on each other instead of whatever noise could be heard over them.

“You’re so cute when you ask like that darling.” Evelynn whispered, letting her voice drop lower to a husky growl by the end. She gave one last stroke, making sure to squeeze her hand just hard enough to hear the girl whine. Her lips pressed against the tip of her cock before she opened them, lapping her tongue at the sensitive underside and resting it there. With her mouth open and her tongue out, she looked up at Akali through her eyelashes and waited. 

The look in Evelynn’s eyes was her permission. Akali was to set the pace. Her fingers buried themselves in the magenta hair and pushed lightly. Evelynn gave no resistance, sliding the cock into her mouth as far as Akali would push her. Evelynn was still in control, moving how she wanted up and down the shaft in her lips while Akali only hinted how fast she needed with a push on her head. Akali could feel herself sliding off the chair and hooked her heels around the legs to support herself, inadvertently opening her thighs more. Evelynn liked the display whether Akali meant to or not. She gripped the girl’s thigh, digging her pointed nails into the skin and leaving marks that made Akali hiss.

“Fuck me.” Akali’s voice was a strained laugh that melted away into a deep groan at the feeling. Despite everything Evelynn was giving her, an annoying noise actually managed to make her realize something. Her headset and mic were still on. Without a doubt the people on the other end could hear what was going on, it’s not like Evelynn was trying to be quiet anymore either. A mixture of embarrassment and frustration saw Akali pulling the headphones off from around her neck and tossing it on the table a bit more aggressively than she had intended.

Evelynn would have smiled or even chuckled at her, if her mouth wasn’t busy. Now she knew she had all of Akali’s attention. Evelynn gave her another reward for being so devoted to her like this. Her head bobbed faster without instruction, hearing another curse muttered by her girlfriend, before taking her cock as far as she could into her throat.

Akali moaned finally, unabashed in her pleasure and more than a little loud. The hand in her hair struggled between going limp and grasping at the tangles between the fingers. Evelynn prided herself for what she could do with her mouth. Truthfully, it wasn’t hard to take Akali’s length, but withholding it from her for moments like these made it that much more satisfying. Akali’s hips bucked against Eve’s face, feeling a tight and burning hot sensation building in her hips. Her hips were pushed back down onto the chair with a firm hand, sharp nails warning her to control herself.

Evelynn slowly pulled back, keeping her tongue busy by roughly continuing her treatment until she finally let go of the girl’s swollen sex from her mouth. Akali whimpered openly at the lack of stimulation, her hips moving instinctually to chase it before being reminded by Eve’s nails digging into her thighs to stay still. Evelynn wiped her mouth of the saliva that connected her lips and Akali’s hard on. 

“Eve… Babe please I’m-”

“I know sweetheart I know.” Evelynn cooed softly to silence her. Her hand started stoking the girl’s length, aided by the slick of drool on it. The sensation kickstarted the heat in Akali’s core, quickly pushing her back to the edge she had been hanging on for so long. “You need this so badly don’t you?”

Akali nodded quickly, small gasps escaping her lips as she uttered quick and hurried yeses. Her fists were crumpling her teeshirt in her palms as she fidgeted. Evelynn flicked her fingers across the sensitive head of her cock, the rough treatment making Akali whimper again. She enjoyed it and Eve knew her well enough to keep doing it until she was just at the edge of her orgasm before stopping again.

“Hm, well if that’s what you want…” Evelynn mused her words slowly, starting up her teasing again with the pads of her fingers rubbing the tip in front of her and feeling the slick on it. “You had better apologize for ignoring me earlier than darling.”

“I’m sorry, fuck I’m sorry Eve, I won’t again!” Akali blurted out the apology instantly, her jaw clenching between gasps for air. She was riding the edge for too long and it was starting to feel painful, her need turning into an ache deep inside her. “Evelynn… I’m so close please.”

“You’ve been such a good girl for me.” Evelynn purred happily, admiring her handiwork earlier and tracing the outline of her lipstick on every mark across the girl’s length. “Of course darling, you can cum.”

Akali let out a long shaky sigh, the words alone were enough to set her off on command alone, but Evelynn never left her without a proper reward. She readied her mouth around Akali’s length and effortlessly pushed her head down all the way to the base, sealing her lips around it. 

“Oh fuck!” Akali let out a short cry of surprise before she melted into the feeling. The fire in her legs quickly spread through her body and made her shake before it hit her fully. Her mouth hung open and she wasn’t paying attention to if she was making noise or not anymore. The bright stars flashing in her vision as her orgasm peaked took most of her senses away with it.

Evelynn kept herself still as Akali shook and twitched against her, keeping her lips sealed and letting the girl ride out her orgasm inside of her mouth. The salty taste on her tongue of her girlfriend’s pleasure was a compliment. She let Akali come down slowly from her high, deserving it for holding out as long as she did and only released her sensitive member from her lips when she could feel it growing softer.

She stalked up Akali’s figure as she stood up from under the desk, only seeming to enter her focus when she was already standing above the girl. Evelynn’s hands cupped Akali’s face and pulled her up for a kiss, her tongue leading first as she greedily pushed it into her mouth. Akali complied wordlessly and sank into it, lips parting without question. She could taste herself on Evelynn’s tongue and she didn’t mind it in the slightest.

“Rogue…” Evelynn broke the kiss sooner then Akali would have liked, but hearing the woman whisper her title so alluringly was worth it. All she could do was hum back in response. The noise made Evelynn smile fondly before she continued. “Bed. Now~”

Akali let out a breathy laugh at the order, letting herself stand up on slightly shaky legs when Evelynn gave her the room too. As she stood, her hand snuck around Evelynn’s waist to hug her. Her free hand slipped inside the opening of Evelynn’s nightgown to run along her ribs, earning her a giggle as cute as it was rare from the siren.

“My turn to repay the favor huh?” Akali’s confidence was slowly growing again now that she was no longer being toyed with. She was given a parting kiss before Evelynn wiggled her way out of the grip, turning her back on her girlfriend and made her way to the bed. One of Akali’s many moments of lacking a filter in her words slipped from her. “Crime you can’t survive eating pussy.”

“Oh but you do try Rogue.” Evelynn didn’t miss a beat and teased her back for the comment. Akali’s laugh in response was cut short when Evelynn untied the robe from around her waist and let it fall to the ground, exposing her bare back and shapely derriere. Akali was quickly behind her, her hands at the woman’s hourglass hips and urging her into the bed. “Now you’re impatient hmm?”

The last thing on either of their minds was the lonely headset sitting on the computer counter, ignored sounds through them indicating her team might still be complaining about Akali’s abandonment of the game. Whatever they heard for the rest of the night wasn’t any concern to the two popstars.


End file.
